shades_of_londonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is the Head Girl of Wexford Sixth Form and as such, is the head prefect for Hawthorne. Rory doesn't particularly like Charlotte. Appearance Charlotte is a tall girl with fair, freckled skin and bright red hair. Rory remarks that she has a relatively long face, and always keeps her chin held high. Rory thinks it odd that Charlotte actually walks with her shoulders pulled back all the time. BiographyCategory:HumansCategory:Wexford Student Beginnings at Wexford During her previous and first year at Wexford, Charlotte shared a twin dormitory with Jazza. However, the girls did not get along. Charlotte supposedly only began to show interest in Andrew while he was dating her roommate. Andrew and Charlotte got together not long after his break up with Jazza, which caused a rift between the two girls. Charlotte quickly lost interest in Andrew, which led Jazza to believe that she only dated Andrew to spite her. Their animosity towards each other is strengthened by Charlotte's extremely competitive nature in academia and sport. Time of Rory's Arrival In ''The Name of the Star, ''Charlotte is now the Head Girl at Wexford. As Head Girl, Charlotte is entitled to a one-person room in the Hawthorne dormitory. One of the duties of Charlotte's role involves initiating new students, so she gives Rory a brief tour of the campus. However, Charlotte and Rory do not get along particularly well. At the time of Rory's final confrontation with Newman in the Hawthorne dormitory, Charlotte was asleep in the common room. Boo is sitting in a wheelchair in the common room when Rory and Newman enter. Charlotte does not possess the Sight, and so when the copy-cat killer entered the room she was unaware of any danger. However, Charlotte noticed the tension in Rory and Boo and knew that something was wrong when she questioned if they were okay. Boo prepares to defend them and points her terminus (in the guise of an old phone) at Newman. He threats to kill Rory, so Boo relents and drops the device to the ground. As Charlotte cannot see or hear what is happening, she moves to pick up Boo's phone again. Newman lurches forward and bashes Charlotte over the head with a lamp multiple times, knocking her unconscious. The attack also left a gash on Charlotte's head that was severe enough to require stitches. The Next Year at WexfordCategory:Female CharactersCategory:The Name of the StarCategory:The Madness Underneath It is mentioned at the beginning of ''The Madness Underneath ''that Charlotte sought a consultation with a therapist In the aftermath of her head injury. Jazza voices her suspicion that Charlotte is enjoying the attention her injury has brought her at Wexford. Charlotte herself comes to Rory's dorm almost immediately after Rory returns to Wexford to welcome her back. Rory instantly how different Charlotte is compared to how she normally acts, and asks if she's alright. Charlotte says that she wasn't at first, listing several symptoms of PSTD she had that were so severe, she was almost pulled out of Wexford, until a friend of friend recommended Jane Quaint as her therapist. Charlotte sings Jane's praises, and gives Rory her card, then leaves just as Jazza comes in. After Claudia tells Rory that she is unlikely to be able to take the exams, and thus, would be kicked out of Wexford, Charlotte hears Rory crying and invites her into her room, where she says she strongly believes that Jane can help. Charlotte calls Jane and confirms that. Charlotte skips her exams to go Jane's house. She eats soup and bread with Jane, Jack, and Devina as Charlotte is reported missing and her picture is shown on the news. Then they put her in the bath, fully clothed, and drown her. (Jack likely held Charlotte under the water.) Once Charlotte revives, they give her towels and a robe, then hang her Wexford uniform out to dry. That night, they take Charlotte out to the garden, where she sees a ghost for the first time. Kidnapping In ''The Shadow Cabinet, ''Charlotte has been taken hostage by Jane Quaint and the members of her cult. Category:The Shadow Cabinet Category:Article stubs